Sesshoumaru's New Puppy
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kikyo uses a ritual turns Kag into a puppy & tries to kill her, Sessh takes Kag to his castle, Kouga Ayame & Sessh play a nasty trick on Inu with Kikyo & Naraku, Sessh uses a ritual & gets the ultimate revenge, comedy drama romance LEMONS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyash Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rater R Lemons**

This is a story I started in Sep 2010, then wrote an altered version of it, and made chapter 3 of My Puppy Sesshy, then

put on hold for awhile, Sessh is pervy in this fic but for Kag, and fun, dedicated to Sessh/Kag fans LOL thanks Sessh/Kag

**Sesshoumaru's New Puppy**

**By Raven 2010 Sep 1 2010 completed Mar 12 2011**

**A new obsession, pervy Sesshoumaru, and the wounded monk**

Sesshoumaru was increasingly having thoughts about a certain miko, he'd become quite fond of her over the 3 years she'd been in his era, Sesshoumaru went to the hot spring for his daily bath, he sat with his back against the rocks and his eyes closed relaxing, then a thought of her crossed his mind, then he felt a tug that jerked him from his thoughts, and wondered what the hell it was, he felt it again

Another thought entered his mind, again he felt a tug and looked "What? Where the hell did that come from? He thought, then looked down at his hardened length "You pest must you bother me while I am trying to bathe in peace?

The hot spring now suddenly feeling overbearingly hot, Sesshoumaru leapt out of the warm water, quickly dressed, needing relief from both his fevered, and aching stiff condition, and not having the patience to wait to long to feel the cool relieving water, he formed his orb and flew off, he arrived at the river in a flash, at warp speed he stripped and dove in, though the water was cold and biting it was heaven to fevered demon lord

Kagome had just turned 18, and practically overnight she'd changed, her full lips, full bosom round rear end and curvy hips bewitched the demon lord, and that raven black thigh length curly hair of hers that he loved so much. Her scent was lilacs and roses mixed with her own natural scent, it calmed Sesshoumaru her own scent did things to him he had never experienced before

Sesshoumaru began following and watching Kagome with his scent and presence hidden, it became his favorite pastime, he especially loved it when she went for her daily bath then he got to see his little miko in all her glory, yes he had become a peeping tom, but unlike Miroku it was only one girl

He thought back to one particular day when she was in the hot spring and he was enjoying unknown to her their time together, he sensed an aura and another male presence, one that he knew to well

"How dare he follow, hide and watch my miko while she bathes? And he is supposed to be with the other female, I'll just remove something he treasures dearly" Sesshoumaru said while flexing his claws

Sesshoumaru was about to attack, when he heard, thump "ouch" crash, Sango had followed caught and bonked Miroku over the head with her Hirikotsu, that amused him

to no end, then another approached

"Dirty bastard" Sango said "I otta castrate you"

"So that's where the fucker went" caught him ay Sango? Inuyasha said

"Pervy bastard, ooooo one day I'm gonna kill him" Sango promised

"Come on bozo" Inuyasha said then grabbed Miroku by the neck of his robes and dragged him away while they walked "I've got an idea" what's say we tie him up? I'll wrap the fucker up like a mummy with those heavy ropes"

"Great idea" Sango said "Inuyasha?

"Yeah?

"I love you" Sango said knowing it'd get a rise out of him

"Ah come on wench a simple thank you will do, don't go getting all mushy" Inuyasha said smirking

"Yeah but your evil, sadistic, and sneaky, all the best, and my favorite qualities in a hanyou and my friend"

"Man why do girls have to be so sappy? But thanks for the praise" Inuyasha answered

Sesshoumaru heard every word chuckled and thought "Hm, little brother is respectful of a females privacy, an admirable quality" then resumed his favorite activity watch the miko

As Kagome using her hands lathering her body with soap, he watched as her hands massaged her breasts gently lifting and washing under them, and he wished he was there suckling them like a pup, then she slid her hands down the rest of her body, but when she got to her nether region he almost got a nose bleed, he was now so hard he was actually in pain

"Good kami's she is killing me and doesn't even know it" he said to himself "I have become a pervert, never in my life did I think I would become such, if father were alive and knew of this I'd never know an end to his teasing"

He watched unable to leave or take his eyes off of his miko, yes as far as the sexy god like taiyoukai was concerned this miko was his and no other male would touch or have her. Then his lips formed a devious wicked smile, he had the perfect plot one that would enable him to be around her every day without having to sneak, but he wasn't about to stop being pervy after all he was only pervy for her

At Sesshoumaru's camp "Rin? Rin" have you seen lord Sesshoumaru? Asked Jaken

"No master Jaken, he left awhile ago and hasn't returned yet"

"Now where could he have gotten to?

Rin had a suspicion, she wanted to have some with poor Jaken "Master Jaken maybe lord Sesshoumaru found a woman, maybe even a mate" the girl said barely keeping a straight face

"Don't be silly foolish girl, our lord has no time for, or interest in that"

"How old would lord Sesshoumaru be in human years"

"Ah, lets see, let me think, how many years" Jaken quickly counted "He'd be 21 in human years"

"Well then master Jaken he is a young demon, with human males that is when they are in their prime, and very actively seek a female, and our lord is unattached" Rin replied inwardly laughing seeing Jaken's eyes bugged out, and his shocked expression

"Gulp" y, you don't think? no it's not possible, he wouldn't" Jaken stammered

"Remember master Jaken he's 21"

"Ohhhhh" Jaken moaned "But if so who? He said "Oh great 21 and horny' Sesshoumaru + female = pups, and babysitting for me, somebody kill me now" he thought

"Gods if it was Kagome now that would be hilarious" Rin thought

**The offer, training, and a new traveling companion**

The day after Sesshoumaru ready to put his plan into action made his way to Keade's village, he let his eyes search the area hoping to catch sight of his little miko, and he did they were preparing lunch, Miroku was roasting a big fat wild boar to perfection, Kagome and Sango were fixing rice and vegetables, Inuyasha of course ramen , Sesshoumaru stepped into sight the second he did

"Oi bastard what the hell do want here? Inuyasha barked

"Eloquent as always, but it is none of your concern Nosyyasha" Sesshoumaru retorted

"The fuck it ain't, lord Assfacemaru"

"Hm, must you constantly speak of yourself in such vulgar ways?

"Why you" Inuyasha started

"Miko may I speak with you? Sesshoumaru asked

"With me lord Sesshoumaru? Sure" Kagome answered

"Oh fuck no" Inuyasha yelled "Oooch" what the fuck? He whined after Miroku bonked him over the head with his staff

"Inuyasha shut up" Miroku calmly said

"Miroku your dead" he said then leaped up, and lunged for Sesshoumaru, that's when he was hit with 3 binding sutras holding him like ropes "Miroku you prick, get em off now"

"Sorry Inuyasha I cannot stand by while you cause unnecessary trouble" Miroku scolded with a grin

"Miroku you sadistic prick let me go nowww" Inuyasha bellowed

"Thank you monk" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly at Inuyasha

"Lord Sesshoumaru what is it that you wish to speak to me about? Kagome inquired

"Please miko call me Sesshoumaru"

"Yes Sesshoumaru"

"What? call you Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru you leave her alone, she's min" Inuyasha started but then quickly stopped

"She's what little brother? Yours, Were you about to say yours? Sesshoumaru taunted "I think you gave up that right long ago when you rejected this miko time after time, and went to that abomination clay traitor of yours"

"Fuck you"

"My, my, my such a foul mouthed wench" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"Sesshoumaru shall we go somewhere private, and quiet to talk?

Doing it to gripe Inuyasha "Yes miko lets" he grabbed Kagome pulling her close to him formed his orb and was gone

"Weee I'm flying" Kagome teased Sesshoumaru grinned at her playfulness, they landed far away from the village

"Miko would you allow me to train you?

"Train me? In what?

"How to fight, use weapons, and the extended use of your powers, they can and will greatly increase in strength and ability with such training" Sesshoumaru explained

"Then yes I'd be honored to"

"I can also teach you the full extent of your powers, you will be able to do things like torment the hanyou, focus levitate him off the ground, then drop him on his ass" Sesshoumaru told her

"hehehe" she laughed at that last part "Sounds good to me, lets do this" Kagome replied smiling evilly

After being gone most of the day, later that night Sesshoumaru flew Kagome back to the village, and they were greeted with the sight of a scowling hanyou "And what the fuck were you two doing all this time? He snapped

Before Sesshoumaru could respond Kagome started "Well if you must know, we kissed a lot, groped each other, Sesshoumaru stripped us both in a flash, laid me down on some moss, then we fucked, and I mean we fucked for hours, and oh my kami's he is hung it's down to his knee and that's before it's hard, you know I never kiss and tell but you did ask, oh and he was my first" Kagome needled

"Wha? Y, you, he, fuck, first" Inuyasha could not form a coherent sentence

Poor Sango and Miroku were straining, and had their lips folded back into their mouth's and were biting them at the same time to keep from laughing, they then began holding their stomachs while rocking back and forth

playing along "Yes little brother it amazed me such a little thing she is, and she fit me perfectly, even as tight as she is" Sesshoumaru then feeling evil bent over put his mouth next to Inuyasha's ear and whispered so no one else could hear "I have had many women in my life, but let me tell you being inside her is like being wrapped in liquid fire, none of them ever pleased me as much as, or made me come as hard as she did"

That was all they could take, and they could take no more, both Miroku and Sango fell over onto their sides, broke out into peals of hard side splitting laughter, then proceeded to pound their fists on the ground., Inuyasha however turned a fuming deep shade of red, fire burning in his eyes, with a murderous look he glared daggers at Sesshoumaru, without words promising death and retribution, Sesshoumaru smiled victoriously

Sesshoumaru stood back up to his full height, and to the shock of all present Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, he looked drunk dazed and in shock at the same time, then the poor hanyou fainted dead away, Kagome asked Sesshoumaru what it was that he had said to Inuyasha, he whispered in her ear, and she nearly peed her pants laughing

"Lor, lord Sesshoumaru I, I don't know what you said to Inu, Inuyasha, but I love you to pieces" Sango managed to get out

"Yes this is the quie, quietest he's been in weeks" Miroku gasped out between laughs

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru said with a big smile, surprising them all

The following day "Inuyasha you were enraged over her, that cheap little so called reincarnation of me" Why are you so concerned about her? Kikyo demanded "I heard and saw the whole thing"

"What were you spying on me? He snapped trying to avoid answering her question

"Answer me" what is that bitch to you? She demanded

"Excuse you" Just who the fuck do you think your talking to? Inuyasha snapped then turned to walk away "Call me when your sanity returns"

"Inuyasha you get back here now" she yelled he said nothing and continued walking away until he was gone from sight

"We'll see" she said in a dark tone

Over the next few days Sesshoumaru would come for then disappear with Kagome for hours of intense training, she was an excellent student who surpassed his every expectation, she could move things with her mind, hide her scent, and presence, and throw pure miko energy balls that would purify most youkai it hit, well except Sesshoumaru

While Inuyasha was away and occupied elsewhere, Sesshoumaru went to Sango and the others and suggested that it would be very beneficial for their two groups to merge as one, and travel together, thinking and agreeing that it was a wonderful idea the others eagerly agreed, Sesshoumaru left and swiftly returned with his group, Shippou and Rin immediately bonded and were inseparable

Inuyasha returned "Hey what the hell is Muttmaru doing here? And the green snot?

"Unlike you Bastardyasha, I am a thorough bred dog, hehehe" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Inuyasha get used to it" Kagome said

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean wench?

"It means he will be traveling with us from now on, our two groups are joined as one" Kagome told him

"_**Whaaat? **_Inuyasha bellowed "Lord stick in ass, and the green bastard?

"Lord stick in ass you call me" and what has been in an out of your ass as of late? Hm? Hope it's not sore back there from over use" Sesshoumaru wisecracked, everyone broke out laughing

"Green bastard hah" Jaken snapped, before Inuyasha could form a thought Jaken aimed his staff of two heads and scorched the hanyou's ass

"Yeeeeeow" Inuyasha screamed and ran "You little ow, fuc, ahhhhh" Inuyasha couldn't finish because he screamed again, as Jaken continued to chase and scorch his butt

"Jaken I like mine well done" Miroku joked

"Ooooo roast hanyou for dinner, thanks Jaken" Sango added

"I call dibs on a butt steak" Kagome teased

"Nah to tough, I'll take a thigh steak" Shippou said

Days passed and the newly formed group was doing well, even over the objections of a certain hanyou, now it was easier for Sesshoumaru he'd feign going on patrol and disappear every day just before Kagome went to bathe, once she was in the hot spring he'd hide and watch her thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her, he got into the habit of relieving himself but eventually that wouldn't be enough

"My miko you are killing me" Sesshoumaru said to himself

Kagome finished climbed out of the water grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off, Sesshoumaru's eyes were glued to every sensuous curve, she was a bit thick built, and he always did prefer a woman with meat on her bones, he thought of all the places his tongue could wander, she dressed herself and headed back toward the village, after days of this Sesshoumaru had finally decided this was not enough, he wanted more

"I wish I someone to love, and someone to love me" he heard her whisper while walking away

"So she is in want as badly as I am, hm, if she only knew" Sesshoumaru thought and grinned

**Kikyo's treachery and wicked plot, the enraged taiyoukai, and the new puppy**

Sesshoumaru had taken uneasy notice of the increasing appearance of Kikoy's soul collectors, he did not like or trust the cold woman and never did, even when she lived, and even more so now, and if she tried to harm his miko he'd dispatch her hanyou or not. Sesshoumaru went hunting for game so they'd have meat with their meal

While Sesshoumaru was stalking his prey all he could think about was Kagome, and that's when it hit him yes he the mighty taiyoukai legendary ice prince had fallen in love and it was with the little miko. While he carried the boar over his shoulder, he pondered looking for a way to let Kagome know, he thought about telling his miko how he felt about her

Then he made his decision it was time to tell her, first thing when he arrived in the village he would take her aside privately and tell her, and hopefully she'd like the idea, and return his feelings, he started to head toward the village, though he was far away he sensed something, and moved faster

Jealous Kikyo in her twisted imagination considered Kagome to be an obstacle in her way that needed to be eliminated, so she could have Inuyasha free and clear, she had something she something she was about to do to accomplish the task

Before Kagome knew what hit her she felt strange almost drugged, then she became light headed, Shippou saw that she didn't look right and ran to her side, Rin followed both children were panicked, unable to stand any longer Kagome went down on her knees, she felt so strange a weird feeling filled her body

Shippou grabbed her "Mama what's wrong? The panicked kit asked with tear filled eyes, as young as he was even he could see and feel the immense dark magic that surrounded her

"Kagome? Rin called

"Shippou remember something for me" Kagome said

"Anything mama"

"Ki, saw Kikyo with hag, black pearl glowing, ritual, dark magic, Kikyo laughing" Kagome barely got out as her human voice slipped away

Then what Shippou heard next nearly stopped and ripped his little heart out, gone was all human speech, replaced by mournful heart wrenching barks, and whines, then before Shippou and Rin sat a beautiful black puppy, with her little ears pinned back against her head, big tear filled eyes staring up at them, filled with hopelessness, heartbreak, and despair, tears poured from Shippou and Rin' eyes

"Mamma" Shippou cried

"Lord Sesshpumaru? Lord Sesshoumaru? Rin screamed

The demon lord hearing his ward, flew at the speed of light within seconds he appeared before them, and what he saw next almost stopped his heart, and filled him with rage "Lord Sesshoumaru Kaogme" Rin didn't get to finish

"Yes Rin I know it is the miko"

His sad, hate, and hurt filled eyes now glowed red, along with his elongated fangs, claws and jagged cheek stripes, he was barely able to keep from completely transforming, rage was clearly written across his beautiful face

"Lord Sesshoumaru" your in love with Kagome aren't you? Rin stated

"Wise Rin" he replied, then growled, while a red aura glowed around him

"Lord Sesshoumaru before Kagome transformed she asked me to remember something" Shippou said

"Explain"

"She said, saw Kikyo, with hag, black pearl glowing, ritual, dark magic, Kikyo laughing"

"_**Whaaaaat? **_Sesshoumaru bellowed "The half breeds bitch, she will die" he said and growled ferally, while his amber eyes turned blood red

Shippou was about to pick up and hold Kagome to comfort her, when an arrow came from out of nowhere, and which Sesshoumaru easily caught. They turned to look in the direction from which it came, then saw Kikyo standing there, she was notching another arrow, and was ready to shoot, Sesshoumaru formed his whip and pulled it bow and all form her snapping them in two

"How dare you? This does not concern you" Kikyo had the nerve to snap

"Hah, you think to tell me what does and doesn't concern me, you abomination, cheap should have stayed dead piece of clay" Sesshoumaru snapped

Inuyasha returned "What's going on?

"Kikyo turned Kagome into a puppy" Shippou told him

"Yes then just minutes ago she tried to kill Kagome with an arrow, I caught the arrow just as it was about to hit the miko, your abomination then notched and was about to fire a second arrow I stopped her" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh come on you expect me to believe that bullshit, Kikyo would never do such a thing" Inuyasha scolded

Before Sesshoumaru could speak "You bastard, it's true we came back and that's when we caught the last half of it, I saw her with the fucking arrow myself" Sango screamed

"Yes Inuyasha lord Sesshoumaru speaks the truth, we saw it" Miroku snapped

"I don't believe it" Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru said nothing and Inuyasha was swiftly backhanded by Sesshoumaru, sending him flying into a tree, Sesshoumaru then took the arrow he had caught, lunged forward and shoved the arrow through Kikyo's chest, and at the same time pushing her back into a tree, burying the tip of the arrow into it's bark

"You little brainless bastard" why am I not Surprised? Your something father should have tossed onto the floor, instead of completing the act the night you were conceived, father should have pulled out, and finished with his hand.. Even our great and terrible father would not have fucked around and played the mindless fool like you"

"If it were him the second he was released from the arrows pinning him to the tree he'd have found then killed that clay bitch, this miko risks her life for you time and time again and this is how you repay her, siding with the bitch who turned her into a puppy then, tried to kill her, I care not that you disbelieve me, but to do so to your friends when they speak the truth is dishonorable" Sesshoumaru said, his voice dripping with venom, and the promise of death

"You bastar" Kikyo started only to be cut off

"Silence whore" Sesshoumaru snapped then wrapped one clawed hand around her throat "Know you this little brother, correction little bitch, if your whore dares to seek the miko or myself, I shall not hesitate to kill her, and that goes for you to if you try anything" Sesshoumaru warned

Sesshoumaru went over to Kagome, and bent over to pick her up "Nooo, she's not going anywhere with you bastard" Inuyasha snapped then leapt up and started to run at Sesshoumaru

"Shut the fuck up Inuyasha" Sango who never swears screamed

Before Sesshoumaru could respond Kagome barked saying sit in Inu language, sending the hanyou crashing to the ground, even as a puppy she held power over Inuyasha's subjugation beads

"Kagome what the fuck? Inuyasha snapped "What you fuckin siding with him after he tried to kill you?

"Aren't you a fine one to talk Inuyasha, you tried to kill her the day you met" how come every fucking time you go off the deep end Kagome's at the receiving end of your claws? yet that clay bitch who betrayed, tried to kill, and drag you to hell with her, and who's probably fucking Naraku never is? Sango bellowed

"Yes little brother do explain, I to wish to hear it as well" Sesshoumaru added

"Well come on Inuyasha out with it, usually you have loudest mouth in the whole damn village, and I believe in all Japan" Miroku needled

**In Inu language**

Kagome

"_**I will pay you back for this bitch, this time there is no forgiveness, I had it with you always trying to kill me for nothing, I hate your fucking sluttty guts" **_she told Kikyo, Sesshoumaru translated

"Kagome you can't, you wouldn't" Inuyasha said little did he know, and was to blind to see that part of the humane part of Kagome died when that arrow came toward her, and tripled when Inuyasha defended his bitch, but Sango and Miroku noticed it they saw it in her eyes

"What will you do now Inuyasha? We told you the truth and you practically outright called us liars, In favor of that thing you treasure, and who cares nothing for you, I'm a full youkai, and sure I like human girls, but at least they like me for who I am, if they didn't I'd walk away" Shippou told him

"Shut up runt, or I'll pound ya" Inuyasha snapped Kagome sat him again

"So what will you do asshole? a now 12 year old Shippou calmly but hatefully asked

"I'm gonna pound you, if ya don't shut it" Inuyasha barked

Spoken like a true spineless coward, even I would never stoop so low as to abuse a child" Sesshoumaru stated

Kikyo tried to pull away from the arrow in her, and lunge for Kagome, Shippou went into blood rage, for the first time his beautiful green eyes turned pure blood red "Ohhhhhhh shit" both Sango and Miroku said

"You see, even now she attempts to attack the miko without reason, you are seeing it for yourself" Sesshoumaru pointed out "If you tell me she did not do it, I will repeatedly slap you like the bitch you are"

Shippou used fox fire but this time was different, instead of the bluish flame he always had, this was an orangey color, he threw a fire ball at and hit Kikyo burning her face, then in a deep demonic voice they'd never heard from him before

"You will never harm my mother again, I will kill you myself, and know this wench we kitsune love to play with our victims when their rotten like you before we kill them, we usually kill quick and painlessly, but your special, hehehe" Shippou said and laughed

"Shippooooou" Inuyasha screamed

"Shut up bastard" Shippou snapped, with his glowing red eyes locked on the hanyou "Don't push me this is one time you, do not want to, trust me"

"Yes Inuyasha, I know kitsune's very well, he's not helpless little Shippou anymore, quit while your ahead" Miroku warned

To make his point Shippou flexed his claws and threw a fire ball next to Inuyasha scorching the ground beneath it "So I ain't scared of nothing" Inuyasha said but was lying

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up she immediately nuzzled and buried her cute little nose in his neck seeking comfort in the Inu way, he couldn't help it and smiled, then Miroku and Sango smiled, Inuyasha only glared daggers, he made to lunge for Sesshoumaru, while ranting

"You ain't taking her nowhere, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you first" he screamed, then Kagome nearly sat him into hell

Filled with renewed rage Shippou threw four more fire balls around the hanyou "Inuyasha I'm getting tired of, and bored with warning you, the next one's gonna really hit, _**you leave my mother alone" **_he screamed that last part

Before he turned to leave "Kagome is coming with me" Sesshoumaru said she gave a gentle loving whine of approval, then licked his neck, he didn't bother to hide the scent of his arousal from Inuyasha, knowing it would torment and enrage said hanyou

"You are for the exception of Assyasha and Kikybitch welcome to come to my castle whenever you wish" he told Sango and Miroku "Inuyasha do not attempt to enter my lands, there'll be guards everywhere, should you be fool enough to try you'll be killed on sight, as will your clay tart"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru sama" they replied

Sesshoumaru turned to leave "Come kit we leave now, your mother would not want you left with him, and wants you with her, Rin needs a brother as well"

Hearing that Shippou immediately calmed, and his eyes turned green again "Yes Sesshoumaru sama" the excited fox replied

"You may drop the sama, Just call me Sesshoumaru"

"Yes Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru took hold of Shippou with his free hand formed his orb, and in a flash they were gone from the village and headed to his castle, but before Sesshoumaru made one brief stop, hovering in mid air above them "Jaken, Rin, ready yourselves, and mount Ah Un we leave for the castle now, kit you will ride with them"

"Yes mi lord" Jaked said

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru" Rin answered, they hopped on Ah Un, Sesshoumaru put Shippou on Ah Un's back

"I will meet you at the castle" Sesshoumaru stated, then they flew off toward the castle

While Sesshoumaru held Kagome to him, knowing how cool the air high as high up as they were, he made mokomoko wrap around her like a warm blanket, comforted by his warm embrace, While his nose was buried in the fur on her head, Kagome cuddled against him, sniffed his neck, and soon his little miko puppy drifted off to sleep, Sesshoumaru made a detour to a cave, a secret hideout of his that he used from time to time

He flew inside the cave and landed gracefully, he always kept wood stacked inside for fires, and had a bed of furs on the floor in the back of the cave he used as a bed, he sat against the wall trying to soothe his heartache, he wanted nothing more then to sit quietly alone with his miko and hold her, though this was not the way he had planned to

Meanwhile with Kikyo "That bastard Sesshoumaru may have saved that bitch from my arrow, but he'll soon learn that turning her onto a puppy is not all I did, and that it would have been better, and more merciful to have let me kill her, hehehe" she thought, and in her mind laughed

Sesshoumaru sat with his eyes closed, he had managed to relax and lightly dozed off, he was awakened by a sad whine followed by whimpers, his eyes immediately snapped open, and he looked down at a now awake Kagome who's fur was soaking wet, he touched her and felt she was burning up with fever but was not sick, and she was dying

"That lousy bitch, with the curse turning my miko into a puppy, she mixed in a death curse" Sesshoumaru yelled an enraged growl ripped throughout the cave causing it to vibrate 'We shall see who dies in the end"

Sesshoumaru knew of a way to stop this, and it was the only option, because by the time he got her to his castle she'd already be dead, it was very rarely used for a good reason it created a permanent bond, one that could never be un done, unless one of the two bonded died in some way, it would cause permanent changes in the one it was used on

Sesshoumaru cut the tip of one of his fingers with a claw, he then positioned Kagome's head in a tilted position "Kagome? Kagome open your mouth"

She was to weak to even open her eyes, her jaws relaxed but even though she had tried her mouth never really opened, and her heart was already slowing down, Sesshoumaru used one of his claws to gently pry her little mouth open, the second it opened he stuck the bleeding finger in, as the drops of blood trickled down her throat her fever immediately dropped and was gone, her heart beat normally, and her eyes opened

Sesshoumaru smiled which surprised her, he tried to pull his finger out of her mouth, she growled playfully, which he thought was cute, then he felt her little fangs gently clamp on holding his finger in place, she suckled and drank like a new born pup at it's mothers tit, she could not get enough of his blood

"Do I taste that good? He teased "Hm you like dog meat, good to know, I must remember that" he said then smirked

As he watched his hungry little miko enjoy her meal he was content, as Sesshoumaru continued to watch her, it was then he saw something strange start to happen, she began to glow pink with her miko powers, then it turned red like his aura when he's mad, for a second he had a flash of fear, till he saw what happened next, faster then he could blink her black fur turned pure silver white

His eyes widened, not in fear but with amazement. Her chocolate eyes now had gold mixed in them, she was now a part of Sesshoumaru "I hope you like your new fur? He said teasingly

She put one paw up looked at her new fur then gave a whine of approval, Next she grew a larger, Kagome finally released Sesshoumaru's finger "Finally full are we? He teased

"Woof woof " was her reply

Kagome reached up and licked his cheek, then his neck, now being a dog herself she scented his arousal, he had forgotten that in this form she could, and forgot to hide it from her, Kagome played dumb and now she knew he desired her "Even if it's not love at least somebody wants me" she thought

He finally started to relax then it dawned on him she'd smell it, so he quickly hid the scent of it from her, and hoped that she hadn't caught it, Kagome continued to feign ignorance, she sniffed him then buried her nose in his neck, and happily wagged her tail showing him she was content

**In Inu language**

Sesshoumaru

"_**So you like my scent do you little one? Do I pass inspection, and meet your approval? **_He asked in an angelic tone

Kagome

"_**You smell and taste good, good enough to eat" **_she said then licked her lips like he was a big juicy steak, in his case an Inu steak _**"You pass inspection, and I approve 200 percent" **_she teased

Sesshoumaru

"_**You also look good enough to eat"**_

Kagome

"_**Cannibal"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Who me? I'm a dog, you're a dog, we can keep it just between us dogs" **_he teased _**"And who drank who's blood? So who does that make the cannibal?**_

Kagome

"_**Are you being a wise ass? Or being pervy? **_She playfully asked

Sesshoumaru

"_**I know not what this pervy is, or means" **_he said but he really did _**"And if wise ass is being of humor then of this I am guilty"**_

Sesshoumaru went hunting caught and returned with 3 fat plump juicy ducks, plucked gutted and cleaned, he was greeted by a very happy to see him miko, he was about to cook her meat but Kagome latched on to one with her fangs, and began tearing into the raw meat, and started to chow down, Sesshoumaru was pleased and surprised at the same time

"Hm a miko eating raw meat, I am impressed" Sesshoumaru teased, she looked at and gave him a doggie smile

**Ayame's diabolical idea, Kouga's help, Sesshoumaru's joy, and the ultimate revenge**

The next morning, Sesshoumaru was outside the cave, Ayame and Kouga were coming and stopped near him "Hey Sesshoumaru? We were looking for Kagome, and stopped by the village, I asked mutt face where she was, he got all quiet and wouldn't talk, I heard that your group and his were traveling together, but saw she was gone, then Sango and the monk told us that you took Kag and left" what happened? Kouga asked

Sesshoumaru motioned with his finger for Kouga to give him a second, Kouga nodded in agreement, Sesshoumaru stepped inside the cave, walked over to Kagome bent over and gently picked her up, holding her in his arms he carried her outside, he walked back to where Kouga was

"Hey Sesshoumaru beautiful dog" Kouga stated

"Wow what a beauty she is" Ayame complimented

Kouga sniffed " that's K" before he could finish

Sesshoumaru held her up "This is what happened, Inuyasha's whore turned her into a puppy, it was witnessed by Rin and Shippou, I was off in the distance returning from hunting, and heard Rin scream my name. I returned to the village fast, just as I arrived the clay bitch shot an arrow at the miko I caught it, she was about to try with a second arrow I used my whip and snapped it bow and all out of her hands breaking it in two"

"The monk and slayer who had just returned witnessed that part, Inuyasha came back and even after being told by the kitsune, Rin, monk, Sango, and myself as well, what she had done, he refused to believe it and defended her, I back handed Inuyasha throwing him into a tree, his bitch then lunged for Kagome I lost it and shoved her own arrow through her chest pinning her to a tree, when the tip of it dug into the bark"

"I took Kagome with me, as well as the Kitsune, rin, and Jaken, I sent them ahead they are at my castle, when I sat with Kagome in the cave holding her, I dozed off, and was awakened by whines I looked to see her fur sopping wet, she was burning up with fever, and dying, I had to use the ancient blood bond, she was a black puppy, after ingesting my blood she recovered turned silver white, and grew larger" Sesshoumaru explained

"_**Whaaaaat? **_Enraged Kouga screamed "Ill fucking kill that brainless prick" he was about to run off to the village

He felt a hand on his arm, then it gripped "No Kouga" Ayame said

"Let me go Ayame, this is it, now the bastard dies"

"Kouga I have a better idea" Ayame said with a sadistic smile

"Whoa Ayame babe your creeping me out" he said "Ok woman what are you up to?

"Yes do tell, because that evil smile of yours tells me that it is something absolutely diabolical" Sesshoumaru said

Ayame told Sesshoumaru and Kouga her idea not only did they love, and agree with it, they nearly fell on their asses laughing "Ayame you area sick, sick girl, but this shit is gonna be fun" Kouga said

First they located Kikyo Kouga used an expertise both he and Sesshoumaru shared, pressure points and incapacitated Kikyo, Sesshoumaru then blew a sleeping powder in her face, shed be out for hours, they hid her away in another area, giving them plenty of time to do the deed they had planned, now they just had to wait for their target to make an appearance, a few minutes later Kouga scented said target coming

**Lemon starts**

Ayame and Kouga transformed, Ayame to look like Kikyo, and Kouga to look like Naraku, then the two took their places, their victim arrived, Kouga backed her against a tree, she felt his ass, while he groped her breasts, Kouga opened her kimono and started to suck her breasts, she pulled his haori off, then reached down undid his hakama, got on her knees and took his length in her mouth

"Kikyo, ooooo that's it my bitch, suck it, suck it like the good little dog you are, yesss _**Biiiitch" **_he cried with his release

He then put her on the ground, on her back, hiked up her kimono, and plunged in "Ahhh, fuck me, fuck me hard, ooo yes faster, harder fuck me Naraku, oh Naraku your dick is so big, shit it feels so good, y, y, yes _**Narakuuuuuuu"**_

"Kikyo you've been a good snitch, you tell me everything that goes on with Inuyasha and his group, so as a reward I'm gonna fuck you dry"he said and savagely slammed into her

"Oh Naraku don't stop, give it to me, fuck me with that big cock, yes, yes, yes, Naraku I, I, I love _**yooooou" **_echoed throughout the forest

Inuyasha's blood ran cold as he stood there seemingly frozen in place, unable to think, function, or move, until he heard that last part, it kept running through his mind over and over again, first horror filled him, shock, then betrayal, he was finally getting a taste of how Kagome felt, and it hurt like hell, like a knife in the gut

"She sucked his dick, she never did that for me" Inuyasha thought "and fucked him"

"Who's bitch are you? Naraku asked "Who's your master?

"Your's, only yours, Oh gods master I'm coming again, _**Na, Naraaaaaku"**_

"Kikyooooooo? you fuckin bitch, I defended you, and you do this shit" so how long have you been slutting around with this bastard? Inuyasha yelled

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha" c, can't you see I'm fucking? Kikyo sarcastically said _**"Oh my goddddds" **_she cried out while coming "Are you gonna leave? Or stand there and watch?

"Let him watch, then he'll learn what a real man does, with women" Naraku said with a smirk

"So do you fuck Kagura to? Inuyasha bit out

"No I respect her" Naraku answered smiling evilly, Inuyasha went temporarily speechless

"_**Ahhhhhhhhh" **_they both screamed their releases

**Lemon ends**

"Bastarrrrrds" Inuyasha screamed, he went to punch Naraku, and the miasma appeared, then Kikyo and Naraku floated away, laughing and kissing

Ayame, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome barely made it back to the cave, the second they arrived, Kouga, Ayame, And Sesshoumaru fell to the ground in hysterically laughing heaps, and Kagome was barking happily, for a while they could not move from being clenched so hard by laughter, then they finally were able to start gaining control

"A, Ayame you are so e, ev, evil" Sesshoumaru was finally managed to say between fits of laughter

"See Ko, Kouga now wasn't that better then killing Inuyasha? That would'a been to quick, and merciful, but this will slowly kill him for sure" Ayame got out between laughs

"Yeah and it was a hell of a lot more fun to"

"Sesshoumaru I have another idea, one I think Kagome will love" Ayame said

"And what would that be pray tell? Do tell"

"Good god's woman what could you possibly do next? Asked Kouga

"Well I hate Kikyo with a passion, and I am pretty sure Kagome does to" Ayame said,

"Yes I believe so to" Sesshoumaru said, Kagome nooded yes "but what are your plans? he inquired

"Well little miss Kikybitch still think's Kagome's a puppy" so what do you say we make her think otherwise? Ayame asked

"I'm in" both Sesshoumaru, and Kouga answered

"Thanks boys" she replied "You will love it I promise"

The following day, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, And Kagome, hid in the bushes just outside the village with their scents hidden, as luck would have it Kikyo had just woke up and came to the village looking for Inuyasha. Ayame smirked, she turned herself into Kagome, bolted past everyone, in an instant she was in front of Kikyo, Kikyo lunged for her, hands reached out in front of her intent or strangling her to death

"It can't be, bitch you're a puppy, and supposed to be dead, this time you will be" Kikyo hollered

'Well as you can see Kikyshit I am not" Ayame said, then punched Kikyo with an uppercut sending her flying a few feet away

"Whaaat" Sango screamed "You low life dirty bitch" red faced with rage Sango said "You turned my sister into a puppy, tried killing her with an arrow twice, and now you try again, because you see her alive, leave now, come near the village again and I'll kill you myself"

Kikyo got back up before Ayame could do anything, Sango slapped her across the face, with such force it knocked her on her ass again, Sango, and Miroku knew that wasn't the real Kagome, Miroku by the aura, and Sango sensed it, Ayame pounded Kikyo

"I'll be seeing you Freakyyo" Ayame said tauntingly, while leaving

"Ooooo, Kagome you will die bitch I promise you" Kikyo screamed with a hate filled voice

When Ayame reached Sesshoumaru and Kouga the two had tears pouring out of their eyes and rolling down their cheeks, from laughing so hard "What boys did something funny happen while I was gone? Are ya gonna tell me what it was? Damn I turn my back for an instant and miss all the good stuff" Ayame teased, that only made them laugh harder

"Oh kami, Ay, Aye, Ayame p, please don, don't make me laugh any, anymore, my stomach hur, hurts" Kouga choked out

"Yes what h, he said" Sesshoumaru managed to say

In Inu language

Kagome

"_**Ayame you are truly wicked, I love you"**_

Ayame

"_**Anytime, I hate her anyway" what the fuck does Inuyasha see in her? I don't understand it"**_

Kouga

"_**Yeah Kags us canines gotta stick together, with or without puppy form your one of us now"**_

Ayame

"_**You know what boys? She thinks Kags is back, that'll fuck with her head, and torture the shit out of her for a long time, maybe she'll do something really dumb"**_

Kouga

"_**Yeah not only that, wait till mutt face finally confronts her about seeing her fucking Naraku, and kept going, and insulted him, when she saw him standing there**_"

Sesshoumaru

"_**Shit I forgot about that"**_

Kagome

"_**Man I'd pay to see that, Ayame you're a genius"**_

Kouga

"_**Yup the look on her face will be worth a million dollars"**_

Sesshoumaru, Ayame, and Kouga sat together for a while, Sesshoumaru told them how Kikyo had mixed a death curse in with the puppy transformation curse, their eyes widened, mouths gaped open, and at the same time they gasped, Kouga swore the next time he saw Inuyasha he was gonna kick his ass

It was now mid day Kouga went hunting caught, killed and came back with some gutted, and cleaned rabbits, Ayame and Kouga were amazed when Kagome dug right in and ate hers raw, Kouga gave his usual wolfish grin

"Hm, miko you were hungrier then I thought you were" Sesshoumaru said

**Sesshoumaru's return, hidden heartache revealed, and love discovered**

Shippou was curious so he decided he'd ask Sesshoumaru, after all Sesshoumaru was a highly knowledgeable taiyoukai who'd lived for centuries, and despite his age only looked no more then 21, but he'd wait till Sesshoumaru came back

Sesshoumaru returned to his castle the next day, when Rin, Shippou, and Jaken saw the medium sized puppy silver white puppy in his arms, they were surprised, and very curious

"Welcome back mi lord" Jaken greeted

"Good to have you back" Shippou said

"Lord Sesshoumaru" where's Kagome? and who's the pretty new puppy? Rin asked

Sesshoumaru gracefully landed in front of them, just inside the front gates "Kenshin? Sesshoumaru called the captain of the guard

"Yes my lord" he answered while bowing

"Your are familiar with my brothers dead bitch I presume?

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru" Kenshin replied

"You are to kill her on sight if she is seen anywhere near my lands, and if my brother interferes you may do the same to him, that goes for the rest of you as well" Sesshoumaru told the guards and soldiers

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru" they responded

"Also lord Kouga has also sent the same order throughout his lands, you as well as his guards and soldiers have permission to cross into each others lands, to pursue the clay abomination, should she appear, I will also send messengers to the other lords telling them of this, I know they'll agree and do the same"

"Yes my lord" they replied

"Kenji you are to inform those who weren't present to hear this" Sesshoumaru said

"Right away lord Sesshoumaru" he said then took off to do as requested

"Rin I shall answer your questions now, Kagome is here, and this is Kagome" Sesshoumaru told her

"But how is she silver white like you?

"May I? Shuppou asked

"Yes kit, you may" Sesshoumaru answered

"She's part of Sesshoumaru now, and his blood runs through her veins, I smelled it when they arrived" Shippou said

"How is that possible? you two aren't related" Rin stated

"The miko was burning with fever, and dying, so I saved her the only way I could, I gave her some of my blood, she grew larger, and that is why her fur turned silver white" Sesshoumaru explained

Kagome Snuggled into Sesshoumaru's chest inhaling his scent, he smelled like fresh air blown in from the forest, her mind wandered to the woods, pine trees, fresh mountain breezes, and grass beneath ones feet. While her mind was occupied, Sesshoumaru told them what had happened in the cave after they'd left the village, and explained about the blood bond

"Sesshoumaru Mama spoke of a hag, glowing black pearl, a ritual, and dark magic, as she was turning into a puppy" do you know of the hag, and this ritual? Shippou asked

"Yes I am sure of who the hag is, the black pearl, and that particular ritual, are very rarely used for two reasons, one it is highly dangerous, and two an offering must be made, something big" Sesshoumaru said

"Something big like what?

"Usually paying Acuma himself with your soul, should you fail, or the curse be undone, the one who used the ritual will immediately begin to suffer"

"But Sesshoumaru I have been told that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, and Kikyo has a part of Kagome's soul" Shippou fearfully stated

"Ah kit, this is untrue, if it were Kikyo would also have been turned into a puppy, she'd also die if Kagome did, and she knows this, there is no such thing as reincarnation"

"What a relief" Shippou said with a smile "What will you do with the hag?

"Eliminate her, but maybe I'll have some fun first" Sesshoumaru said smiling sadistically, By that look Shippou knew it was some thing evil

"Sesshoumaru I know I'm going to love working with you"

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to his chambers, first he'd bathe, then eat, he had a surprise for her, he set Kagome down, removed his armor and swords set them aside, picked Kagome up and took her to his bathing room that had built around a hot spring, in the blink of an eye he was stripped and in the water, and had Kagome held up in one arm, using his hands, he began to gently wash her with a mixture of lilac and rose

"After we finish bathing miko, we will eat" he said

After bathing, the servants brought the food to Sesshoumaru's chambers, he and Kagome ate, later on it was bed time, Sesshoumaru went to his bed, Kagome looked around as if wondering where she should sleep, Sesshoumaru observed her curiously

"Miko come, you will stay here in my chambers, you will not sleep on the floor, you shall share my bed" Sesshoumaru told her

Sesshoumaru lay on his side facing her, Kagome curled up next to him, he finally drifted off to sleep with one hand on her back, and that's when his barrier dissipated, then Kagome felt it the intense emotions he'd up until now kept hidden coming off of him in waves, Kagome stared at him then saw something amazing to her, tears slipping from beneath his closed eyes down his face, and heartbreak

Kagome licked his tears away, he stirred slightly then settled down again, while she did this her body started to feel strange, she felt as though she was changing, and growing larger, she continued licking the tears off his face, a few minutes later she found that she was back to herself again

**Lemon starts**

He looked so angelic she couldn't resist, and decided to take a chance, she leaned in and kissed him he awoke, his eyes opened and he stared at her, Sesshoumaru quickly wrapped his arms around her, kissed her back, closed his eyes, then slipped his tongue into her mouth, without one word being spoken Sesshoumaru had had them both naked, and Kagome on her back beneath him

Their hands were al over each other, still kissing he ground against her core with his hardened manhood, and discovered she was already wet, and knew she was ready, Sesshoumaru entered her at the same time breaking her cherry, he continued moving in and out knowing that's what Kagome wanted, then he quickly felt her walls tightly clamp around him, as if trying to pull him in deeper, and hold him there forever

His pulled his lips from hers, and started kissing her neck "Kagome I love you, and always have for so long" she couldn't believe he used her name

"Oh dear god's yes, yes, yes, _**Sesshoumaruuuuu" **_she called out, his words made her climax more intense

"Mine, forever mine" he said possessively

"When Kagome finished riding out her orgasmic high "I love you to" she said

Sesshoumaru rode her into multiple orgasms, a long time passed he felt his own release nearing, and was going to make damn sure she was right with him "Yes Sesshoumaru, yes"

"My miko how long I've wanted this"

"Sesshoumaru you make me feel so good"

"As you do me" he replied

Sesshoumaru kissed her hard, and explored her mouth with his tongue, and she did the same to him, Kagome met him thrust for thrust, he sped up his thrusts, making her moan and arch her back, Sesshoumaru pounded into her hard, then began moving with inhuman speed, the second both started coming, Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs into her pulse point on the left side of her neck

"_**Yesssss" **_Kagome exclaimed with her release

"_**Ah my miko"**_

The room was aglow with their combined powers, Kagome started to transform and became an Inu youkai, then bit him the same way he had bitten her, before they knew it they were both coming again and again

"Harder Sesshoumaru"

"Miko you kill me, I love mating you" he said

"Ooooo Sesshoumaru that's it Ride me"

Kagome started thrusting up into him hard, and that did it "_**Kagomeeeee"**_

"Sesshoumaru _**ahhhhhhhhh" **_and they exploded together

A few hours later after they had finally worn each other out, the mates collapsed from exhaustion in each others arms then drifted off to sleep, when they woke up Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her straight to the hot spring with him, he stepped into the water, they slowly washed each other, Kagome dunked under the water to rinse off, then Sesshoumaru did but didn't come up right away as she had

Before Kagome knew it she was getting something she'd never had before, she felt something hot slide inside her, it started plunging in and out, then relentlessly attacked her nub, her eyes rolled back in her head, yes she learned fast that Sesshoumaru also had a very talented tongue, she came so hard she thought she'd pass out, it was almost to much for her

After Sesshoumaru emerged wearing a sneaky satisfied smirk, Kagome looked at him wide eyed while he held her "What? I was hungry" He said

"You rat you didn't tell me Inu's can breath under water"

"We are capable of many things, that you shall learn" Sesshoumaru said in a teasing tone

"Show off"

Before he could draw his next breath, Sesshoumaru found himself against the spring bank being devoured by a starving Inu miko, at first he gasped, Kagome moved her mouth up and down his shaft hard and fast, he loved it, his toes curled, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he crushed a rock at his side that he had his hand on from the immense intensity of what she was doing to him

"Ahhh Ka, Kagome it's almost to much" Sesshoumaru said "Mmm ooooo yes, _**Kagomeee" **_he called out while he came so hard he was slightly light headed

As he slumped against the bank and looked at her "What? I was hungry so I had some meat" she teased

"Damn sneaky female"

After he rested a few minutes, he caught Kagome from behind slipped a hand between her legs and massaged her core, sending her into mindless lust, while the other hand felt her breasts, after she was good and worked up he turned her around and sucked on her breasts, while rubbing her ass, he bent her over one of the rock and entered from behind, just when he was about to come Kogome pulled away, and received a growl

She took off he chased her, she was hiding, just when he passed by her hiding place, Kagome leapt out knocked him down he landed on his butt in a sitting position, then she impaled herself on his still hard length, one thrust form her and Sesshoumaru was coming

Like a waterfall

"_**Ohhh Miko" **_and she was right with him, they made love all morning

**Lemon ends**

"Woman you are a murderer" he teased

"What? You started it" she replied with an angelic look

**Sesshoumaru's plot, Kikyo pays the price, and the eternal sentence **

It was time to wreak vengeance, and Sesshoumaru had a plan he told Shippou, and the kit loved it, Sesshoumaru also knew of an ancient spell, but first he'd get the hag and her black pearl, then that damnable Kikyo, the two bitches would share their fate for eternity with no way out, Sesshoumaru took Kenshin, and two other guards with him, they flew off toward the hags home once there Sesshoumaru entered

"Gulp, Sesshoumaru sama" she said

"Suki nice to see you again" he said smiling evilly and sadistically

"Wh, what are y, you doing here? Suki stammered

"Now Suki don't be that way" he replied with a smirk

"Wh, what do you want of me? She asked

"Oh nothing much, Kenshin hold the bitch" Sesshoumaru said

Kenshin grabbed and held her, using his powers Sesshoumaru swiftly found the black pearl, with his own vast knowledge of dark magic's he dropped the pearl into a bottle potion, cut Suki's finger and put her blood inside the bottle, after this was done kenshin shackled Suki

"Kenshin take her to the location, Takeshi, and Itachi, will remain here with me"

"Yes my lord" he replied, and left with Suki

Sesshoumaru quickly made a potion of his own from Suki's potions, yes he'd used her own potions against her, then Kikyo, Sesshoumaru poured his potion into the bottle over the pearl, the black pearl then glowed, it was ready all it needed now was something from Kikyo, Sesshoumaru corked, then burned Suki's hut to the ground, never again would the things that were inside bring harm other people

Sesshoumaru, Takeshi, and Itachi left, it didn't take them long to find and apprehend Kikyo, she fumed with rage when her miko powers failed to purify the three Inu youkai "You wonder why you failed, it is because you so called priestess turned to the dark side, even if you had not you still could not affect us" Sesshoumaru stated

Itachi took Kikyo to the place where Suki was, Kouga and Ayame were already there, Sesshoumaru sent Takeshi to get Miroku and Sango, Sesshoumaru went and got Kagome and took her to the meeting place, when she saw the others there it surprised her

All were now gathered and would witness the coming events, Suki, and Kikyo were shackled to trees, Kagome dropped the concealment spell allowing her true form to be seen, an Inu youkai miko, no longer was she just a miko, she was a new breed the first of her kind, Kagome was the first miko in all history to mate a youkai especially one of such great power as Sesshoumaru

"Now who is gonna see who dead? Hah? Kagome said with her hand wrapped around Kikyo's throat digging her claws

"Y, you mated him" Kikyo stammered

"Y, yes I mated him" Kagome mocked

"Why aren't you dead? Kikyo said with malice

"You and that hag are the only ones here who should be dead" Remember you said you'd see me dead? Well guess what bitch it's my turn now' Kagome said, back handed, then pounded Kikyo for revenge

Kagome's eyes turned red as hate, and rage took over, she continued to dig her claws into Kikyo's throat, when she got bored she let acid, and poison from her claws drip into the wounds, Kikyo tried to scream but couldn't, Kikyo finally died and her head fell forward, and all the souls held within her were freed, in a flash Kagome killed the hag Suki to

Then Sesshoumaru did the unexpected, he drew tenseiga waved it first before Kikyo then Suki "Sesshoumaru what the fuck? Kagome snapped

"Patience mate what comes next for them is far worse then death"

"Kikyo was once again living flesh and blood "I'm alive ha ha ha, I have my mortal life back" she gloated forgetting where she was, next Suki came back

Inuyasha arrived, Sesshoumaru took no chances, and did not wait to find out, he gave the order and Kenshin, Takeshi, and Itachi, shackled him to another tree. Sesshoumaru was going to make him watch, even if his demon blood tried to take over it couldn't because the shackles Sesshoumaru had put on him were specially made to not only hold and restrain, but also bind, and stop powers

Sesshoumaru made Kikyo flesh again for a reason, the living had blood, Sesshoumaru pulled tout the bottle containing the black pearl, and his potion, he uncorked it, walked over to Kikyo grabbed hold of and cut her finger then let it drip into the bottle, the potion was now complete, he turned to Inuyasha

"You will watch, as I had to watch with Kagome" Sesshoumaru stated

"You and Kagome? Inuyasha spoke

"Yes little me and Kagome" Sesshoumaru said "Now you must be silent, cant have you interfering"

"Inuyasha get me out of this" Kikyo whined in a demanding tone

"Ask Naraku, after all you sucked his dick, and were fucking him, I saw you myself, and ya did not even have the decency to stop when you saw me there, you kept going" Inuyasha snapped

"I don't know what your talking about, I never did anything like that, and you say you saw it, maybe your precious Kagome made you see an illusion" Kikyo accused

"Oh please, I would not make it half way through seeing, and doing that shit without puking, you're the last thing I wanna see naked, disgusting" Kagome wisecracked

"Enough, we shall begin" Sesshoumaru said, using his powers he fixed Inuyasha so he couldn't talk

Sesshoumaru used his powers to seal the spell on his potion, when he did this the black pearl dissolved into liquid mixing with the potion, Kikyo and Suki both gasped. Sesshoumaru then forced half the potion down Kikyo's throat, and the other half down Suki's throat, the two immediately went into a drugged like state, then Kagome caught sight the two holes that had been dug in the ground just outside the area

"Holy shit don't tell me he's going to bury them alive" Kagome thought

Sesshoumaru then had Kenshin, Itachi, and Takeshi take Kikyo and Suki down from the trees, they took them to and lowered them into the holes, then proceeded to bury them up to their necks, a bowl of food was placed next to each hole just out of reach. Sesshoumaru began to recite the spell as he read it from the parchment, and while he did black clouds moved in blotting out the moon and stars which had shone so brightly earlier

The air became warm and still, and lightening ripped across the sky, then the moon broke through the clouds and appeared only it was blood red, signaling the power of the spell was at its high point, once it was completed Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome ready to tell her

"This is an ancient forbidden spell, long ago it was used by greed humans, they'd bury a dog up to its neck, place a bowl of food next to the hole just out of reach, the dog would see but not be able to eat, the dog starved for seven days and died, the instant it was dead it turned into, then emerged from the hole as a large hell hound, to serve, benefit, protect, and bring great gains to it's master, and had no free will" Sesshoumaru told her

"That is for dogs" but what will it do to them? Kagome asked

"The same thing, but in their case they'll turn into dogs, and become hellhounds, but instead of 7 days for them I have fixed it so that it will happen in 7 minutes,, Yes I've done the ritual but I will not be their master, when the transformation is complete they'll be pulled into hell, they won't wander the earth, they will wander hell as Acuma's hellhound bitches, and never be human, or have free will again" Sesshoumaru explained

"You are right that is worse then death" Kagome stated

Then ungodly sounds were heard, the transformation had begun, the two transformed and were big black hell hounds, they began pulling, trying to escape the holes, the dirt around them started to move, they were just about to get out, the second it started, two sets of loud yelps were heard, then huge clawed hands were seen on their backs pulling them back in and downward, Acuma himself was claiming them

Loud agony filled howls echoed and carried throughout the forest, Acoma was deliberately dragging them in slowly to torment, and make them suffer, then they disappeared, the ground closed up and was like there was never anything there, Inuyasha's eyes were wide and horror filled, Sesshoumaru had Kenji release him from the tree, without a word Inuyasha took off

Later those that were still there all went to Sesshoumaru's castle, where a huge feast had been prepared, to celebrate their victory, freedom, and success. Revenge was sweet and Sesshoumaru was a master of it


End file.
